


Small g

by devo



Category: American Gods - Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo/pseuds/devo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written by Devo only, but uploaded for her for Yuletide Madness by Mojave Dragonfly.</p><p>author=Devo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Small g

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnow/gifts).



> This story was written by Devo only, but uploaded for her for Yuletide Madness by Mojave Dragonfly.
> 
> author=Devo

"Small g", he said, taking a drag on his cigarette. His hands were shaking, just a little, but there was something about him that made you not want to take him on in a dark alley on a darker night. He had the build of a worker, or a farmer. "Solstice," he said, the sound strained by the smoky exhale. He waved the cigarette vaguely in the direction of the door. "Out there. S'dark now, but wait a few days. I'll be stronger. You'll see. Be a while, 'till Spring. Seeds to plant."

I waved the barkeep over and indicated another round. Something golden, old but with a taste of sun. The man glanced over, and inclined his head, accepting the offering. He seemed, in that moment, regal. I could begin to believe…

Playing along, I asked, "So what's an ancient Sumerian grain god like you doing in a place like this?" City pavement, city lights, no fields to play in, no place for a nature-boy, or deity.

He laughed, the hoarse laugh of a chronic inhaler, coughing into his sleeve, his eyes dancing with merriment. "No mobs calling for my sacrifice, neither!" He laughed a bit more, and threw back more of the single-malt.

"Tell you something." He paused, as if to take my measure. "I'd give up my godhood for a little quiet. And actually, I have." He finished his drink, got off the stool and stood, giving a little bow. "Enchanted, my dear."

And with that, he was gone, into the soft flurries of the night.


End file.
